1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for accurately and automatically measuring ignition loss of various kinds of powder samples.
2. Related Art Statement
The ignition loss which represents a weight decreased by igniting a powder sample by weight percent is one of the essential chemical characteristics of ceramic materials. The method of measuring the ignition loss is established by a feldspar analyzing method according to JIS M8853 and a pyrophyllite analyzing method according to JIS M8855.
Heretofore, the ignition loss is measured by steps of weighing the weight of a powder sample prior to ignition by means of a balance, manually igniting the sample by using an electric furnace or a Meker burner and subsequently weighing the weight after ignition by means of the balance.
The measuring method of prior art mentioned above has drawbacks such that the efficiency of manually working is decreased and the safety of operators is failed since the ambience becomes a high temperature during the ignition. Furthermore, the measurement values vary widely dependent on operators since the weighing and the heating must be manually handled.